random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
What 5 things would you do if you were RICH!?
Here,you asnwer the question,what 5 things would you do if you were rich?List your answer below. Faves3000 *1:Buy a mansion for everyone on this wiki *2:Take away half of S&K's money and use it for myself *3:get and pool and dump gold food coloring in it *4:SKITTLES HOT TUB,BABY! *5:Whatever else i wanna do! Tornadospeed *Drop out *Move to another state *Get a moderately-sized one-person apartment *Not get a job *Blow tons of money on video games, I guess ACF *get the heck outta my state *finally buy all the stuff i want legally *go to college *uhhhhhhh a house *all the dogs Gray Pea Shooter *1. Buy a FORTRESS! *2. Buy Every episode of my faviorite. *3. Create a real life SHOOT THE WHOOP! *4. Make roads out of bacon. *5. Make the EPIC MACHINE!!! Mochlum *1. Get every LEGO set, video game, and DVD ever!!! *2. Buy everyone I know a mansion. *3. Buy all of my family everything they want. *4. Cookies for everyone! *5. I'll buy Disney and make more cartoons then live action girls crap. ﻿ Redsox1099 #﻿Build the world's largest IMAX Theater. #Buy a giant blimp that says: REDSOX1099 RULEZ!!! LOL! #Purchase Nickelodeon, and make all of the shows bettter....mostly Spongebob. #Buy something huge that can trap Dinkleberg.... Get the world's population free ICE CREAM TRUCKZ!!!! Livin' in a fun house well first i have a question: EXACTLY how rich? $100000000000000 or $45? ima go with the first one. well here goes nada 1. get a pencil 2. get a paper 3. get a crayon 4. get a marker 5. get a pen 6. o wait, im out of numbers﻿ Omernoy #Get a life supply of Oreos #Get an awesome computer #Get a drivers license #Buy a transforming car #Buy more numbers to write #Buy Youtube #Get Europe #Buy more money YourTypicalWeirdo 1. Buy a new computer, and an art tablet 2. A bunch of stuff for my room 3. Some new books 4. Donate to charity 5. BUY UNDERTALE. ITVdude2000 1. Work in an oil rig so I can get even more. 2. Buy 'crat rights to every wiki I edit at. 3. Collab with DJ Khaled. 4. Rub it in people's noses that I'm rich. 5. Donate the rest to charity, or some of it, idk. Pixel *Pay my taxes *Pay my taxes *Pay my taxes *Pay my taxes *Buy BLACKPINK's new album on iTunes PB&Jotterisnumber1 *Buy a mansion. *Donate some to charity. *Buy tons of 80's plush toys. *A lifetime supply of Rita's Water Ice. *The best vacations! Need I say more? Moon Snail *Buy an amazing gaming computer *Buy every console *Buy a bunch of games for those consoles *Buy some programs I want *Donate the rest to various charities. ZeedMillenniummon89 *Buy Aikatsu/Aikatsu Stars/Aikatsu Friends and Pretty Rhythm/PriPara/Kiratto PriChan arcade machines for my room *Build a collection of DBZ and Saint Seiya toys *Get everything I need in order to not suck at drawing *Go to college and graduate school *Donate to charity Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Lists Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Random Works!